


The one with the red sweater

by Mileveneverything



Category: IT, losers club - Fandom
Genre: Friends AU, Love, Multi, Stozier, eddie is a pizza delivery guy, friends tv show, i love my children, red sweater, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: Friends AU-Mike finds out Stan is hooking up with someone, but Stan won’t say who it is. Richie and Beverly steal cheesecake, and Bill is in love with the pizza delivery guy.( summary sucks but please give it a shot ! )





	The one with the red sweater

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes ! please inform me if you find any !

_19th April, Friday._

 

 

“ there’s no way “ Mike mumbled

Next to him, Ben turned his head and stared at Mike with a weirded out expression. He leaned back on the wooden chair of his kitchen floor, and turned to his girlfriend, waiting on a reaction from her.

“ What do you mean there’s no way ? “ Bev asked Mike, her freckled face somehow pinched. “ It’s not like Stan doesn’t have a dick “

Mike threw a glare towards her , something she missed because she was paying attention to the pot on the stove, looking really clueless.

“ I’m not saying that “ The dark haired boy snarked at her “ I’m saying that it’s not in Stan’s nature. He likes to know the people he hooks up with “

“ Well maybe he does know the guy “ Ben said, speaking for the first time in a while. He was currently playing with the red sweater that Mike had found on his apartment. It was from the guy Stan hooked up last night, but they couldn’t figure out who the guy was.

The sweater was loose and old, and it definitely wasn’t Stan’s judging by the size and smell.

“ smell ?” Mike asked, and Ben realized he must have voiced his thoughts. He grabbed the red sweater, sniffling it and cringing at the smell of cigarettes and tropical fruit, mixed with a lot of cologne.

“ It’s so familiar, but I can’t pinpoint it “ Ben stated, and soon enough Mike was sniffing it too

“ What the hell are you guys doing ?” Stan asked from the doorway, his silver keys jingling in his hands.

“ Um “ The red sweater was now thrown back to the purple couch, and Ben and Mike were whistling lowly, acting innocent.

“ I hate you both “ Stanley mumbled, leaving the groceries on the wooden table before making his way to the couch, picking up the sweater and folding it neatly.

He then grabbed one of the small pillows, the one Richie always used to lay his feet in, before fluffing it up, and then with a deep breath threw it towards his roommates head.

“ Hey ! “ Mike whined, turning to glare at Stan. He was now next to them on the table, arms folded and waiting for an answer from the guys, who were not looking at him.

He was about to break the silence when-

“ Who are you sleeping with ?” Beverly screamed, immediately closing her mouth after and looking around with big eyes.

“ Fuck off “ Stan mumbled, but his face gave it away when his cheeks tinted red.

“ Cmon Stan the man “ Bev said, going around the table to grab him by the shoulders, Stan cringing a bit at the creasing of his shirt.

“ We tell each other everything ! You have to tell us “

“ And I will “ Stan spatted “ As soon as I’m ready to “

Ben nodded in understanding, relating with him, since he felt the same way when he and Bev started dating almost three years ago.

Stan stared at them, breathing in relief at their silence . He grabbed the shirt, and placed it on the small table in the living room, in front of the TV, before going back to his room.

Bev shared a look with Ben, but then shrugged and turned back to the pasta she was failing at making.

 

-

 

  _19th April, Friday_

 

 

“ Why won’t he tell me ?” Bev whined.

Richie turned his head, his raven hair following his movements. The hallway light was dark as they made their way up to Bev’s apartment.

“ He just doesn’t want to. Give the guy some space “ Richie said calmly, earning a suspicious look from the red head. She turned on her side, ready to ask him if he knew anything.

“ What the fuck is that ?” Richie asked, not letting Bev speak. He was pointing at something in the steps of her door, and Bev picked it up before opening it. The package was white, and inside was a cheesecake.

“ Oh wow “ Richie mumbled. They unlocked the door to Richie’s place, before putting the cake on the table.

They got two forks, not even bothering to question the mysterious cake before digging in. It was so good, making them both moan.

Richie turns his head, only to lock eyes with a piece of paper underneath. He grabs it, gaze flickering at Beverly who’s now almost half way through the delicious cake, before reading the piece of paper.

*“ To my dear friend, Mr. Hargrove. Thank you for your help ! “ *

Richie chokes on the cake in his throat, dark eyes training at Bev.

“ Bev ! This isn’t for us !”

Beverly looks up, her mouth stuffed before looking at Richie with confusion. Her blue eyes moved to the paper that Richie shoved in her face now, as she choked on the cake too

“ Billy hates you !” She screamed “He’s going to be so mad !”

Richie nodded, knowing far too well the old man that lived in the door next to his didn’t like him. He used to say that Richie made too much noise and that he was fucking annoying

“ It’s okay ! I’ll just go apologize and maybe buy him another cake “ He pushed the glasses up his face before getting up from the chair that creaked with his movement.

He went down the hallway, Bev popping her head to stare at him, as Richie knocked in the blue painted door.

With no answer, he knocked again, and then again. He sighed, realizing Billy must not be home. Richie was about to head back when he was stopped by the postman, who peaked his head up.

“ If you’re looking for Billy “ The man said “ He left to go to his mother. He’s not coming back for like two months “

Richie nodded and thanked the guy, before shrugging his shoulder at a questioning Bev.

“ Well, we can’t let it go to waste, right ?” Richie smirked, Bev throwing him a look.

“ You’re so stupid Richard “ She mumbled, but her eyes betrayed her as they trained on the cheesecake on the table.

“ Tally Ho, my lady ! We’ve got a cheesecake to attend to “ Richie said, grabbing his own silverware before stuffing his face full of cake !

  
-

 

_19th April, Friday._

 

  
Bill stared at Mike’s back, as he got up from the couch and made his way to the door. Mike was wearing a dark blue shirt, that looked really good on him. His arm stretched when he answered the knocking, but Bill’s view was blocked.

“ Oh Mikey ! Didn’t know you ordered the pizza “ Bill heard another voice, a high pitched one, and his ears perked up. He got up from the purple couch, following Mike to the front door.

“ Eddie ! Good seeing you man !” Mike said to the pizza delivered guy, and Bill got closer to get a better look.

His breath left his chest at the sight, a short guy with chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and a fanny pack wrapped around his waist. He looked so pretty, and sassy, and Bill couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“ I see you got a haircut, looks nice !” Mike mumbled, taking out some cash to give it to the boy, Eddie, as Bill catched on from earlier.

“ I hate it!” The small boy whined “ Makes me look like an eight year old boy”

Bill couldn’t help but chuckle, making the delivery guy turn his eyes at him, and give a little smile. Bill smiled back.

“ Well thank you for your service Edward !” Mike said, earning an amused glare from Eddie.

“ See ya Mike “

Mike closed the door, then with the pizzas in his hands, turned to an awe struck Bill.

“ What ?” He asked, a slice of pizza already in his hand.

“ You kn-know him ?” Blue eyes were focused intensely on Mike, as he nodded his head. He sat down on the chair, slowly chewing on the pizza.

“ God, he’s so buh- beautiful. I need to guh- get a date with hu-him !”

“ Get a date with who?” Ben asked, suddenly making an appearance at the front door.

“ Oh Pizza “ He said excitedly, and made his way next to Mike. He sat down, looking from the boxes up at Bill, waiting for an answer.

“ The pizza delivery guy “ Mike beat Bill to it “ Eddie, one of my friends. “

“ Well just ask him “ Ben shrugged,but deep down he knew Bill was almost as bad as him when it came to flirting

“ I wuh-will, when I see him a-again “ Bill nodded, assuring himself more than the others.

“ You can ask him now “ Mike said, “ He forgot the veggie pizza “ He quickly dialed the phone number, making Bill’s nerves stand on the edge.

“ You can do it, Big Bill “ Ben encouraged.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“ I’ll guh-get it “ Bill said, running towards the door. He unlocked it, and met eyes with the cute guy again.

“ Huh-Hi “ Bill stuttered, his nerves more on edge. The small boy smiled, before handing him the pizza.

“ That’ll be twelve bucks please !” Eddie said in a high pitch, and Bill nodded, before counting the money.

“ Juh-just for the record “ He started “ I luh-like eight year old buh-boys “

The small guy looked up, eyes wide, before muttering a small ‘ what ?’

Bill’s own eyes widened, before he shook his hands frantically.

“ I meant for yuh-your ha-haircut “ He almost screamed “ Nuh-not that I like eight yuh-year old boys !”

oh god, he screwed up, he screwed up.

The shorter guy nodded, face still weirded out.

“ Oh my god “ Ben mumbled from behind, and Mike had tears streaming down his cheeks from trying to hold in his laughter.

Bill handed the money, slammed the door, before sliding down on the floor.

“ I’m nuh-never getting uh-up again “ He mumbled, making Mike chuckle. Ben, on the other hand, got up quickly from his chair.

“ I have to talk to Bev, see ya later “ He screamed, before quickly sprinting down the stairs.

“ Hey! Hey !” Ben waved as soon as he was out of the building, only to earn the attention of the small guy. He was about to go on his motorcycle again.

“ Eddie right ?” He asked, and Eddie nodded.

“ My friend, Bill ? Yeah, he may seem weird but, he really likes you. He’s just really bad at flirting “ Ben explained.

“ That was flirting ?” The dark haired guy asked shocked, before quickly chuckling.

“ He’s a great guy once you get to know him. I promise !” Ben said, almost out of breath.

“ Well,,” Eddie seemed to be in thought “ He was really cute “

Ben smiled, and Eddie said screw it before writing his number down on a piece of paper, handing it to him. He quickly ran back up, a big smile stretched on his face.

“ Oh hey, Bill ?” He said as soon as he got in, Bill in the same place on the floor.

“ The delivery guy stopped me, and gave me his number. He said to give it to “ the cute one with the blue eyes and the stutter “ “

Bill quickly shot up from his place, going up to Ben.

“ Wuh- What? “

“ Yeah! Maybe you’re not that bad at flirting “ He shrugged, and Bill immediately went up to the phone to write the number down. Ben gave a sly wink to Mike, and dug into his pizza again.

 

-

 

_21st April, Sunday_

 

Richie dug out his keys, only to find the door unlocked. He made his way inside his place, meeting eyes with Bev who had another cheesecake in front of her.

“ The fuck Beaverly ?” He mumbled, and she snarked at the use of the nickname.

“ Shut it Trashmouth ! It was in front of the door again. Billy ain’t gonna eat it “ She shrugged her shoulders.

“ We ate a whole cheesecake two days ago, and you want more?” He screamed.

“ I forgot what it tasted like “ Bev laughed, but her expression turned into a scared one when Richie took the cake from her.

“ It’s was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling” Richie stoped “Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!!”

“ But how could you eat it without me ? !” Richie screeched at her. “ I swear to god Bev-“

“ Oh, what are you going to do?! Are you gonna go run tell Ben?! Are you gonna tell Mike?! No! Because then you will have to tell them what we did! We are dessert stealers! We are living outside the law!!”

“ You know what! I don’t trust you with the cake anymore. I got it so I’m taking it !”

Bev quickly ran up to him, while Richie made his way to the hallway.

“ Wait ! How about, we split it ? Half to half ?” Beverly suggested, but Richie threw a glare her way.

“ You already ate half ! “ He whined, his glasses slipping off of his nose, but his arm were preoccupied.

“ Please Rich ! “ Bev widened her eyes, pulling her bottom lip out. She was giving him puppy eyes, and Richie sighed in defeat.

“ Fine ! Get a knife “

Bev ran excitedly, and came back with two plates and a knife. Richie cut it carefully, before sliding one of the pieces into her plate.

“ Okay, there you go. Enjoy your half my friend, but that is it. No sharing. No switching, and don't come crying to me if you eat your piece too fast. “ Bev said, already eyeing the cake, before accidentally stumbling and dropping it on the floor.

“ Damn Bev “ Richie chuckled “ Bet you wanna take that back now “

“ Oh cmon “ Bev was the one to whine now, her red head shaking “ You have to give me some of yours now ! “

“ What, no way. You said it, no sharing, no switching and dont come cr-“

Before Richie could finish, Bev extended her arm and slapped the cake out of his hand, the content on the plate falling to the ground.

They looked at each other, Richie shaking his head in disappointment.

“ Well, you can eat shit Tozier. Go get ready, Ben’s downstairs, we’re going to Stans. “

Richie stared at her before shaking his head

“ I’ll come by later, i have to go to the dry cleaner, they lost my sweater “

Bev nodded, face morphing in confusion before going down the stairs. She was taking the steps two at a time, as always, before she gasped.

She ran back upstairs, speeding up only to find Richie in the floor, eating the cake.

“ I knew it !” She screamed, and Richie just stared up at her, before offering her the other fork. Bev didn’t even hesitate.

Three minutes later, Ben came up, only to find Bev and Richie on the floor, and shook his head in disappointment.

  
-

 

_21st April, Sunday_

 

  
All of them, except for Richie who was on his way, were on the couch to Stan’s apartment. Currently Bev was glaring at Bill

“ I can’t believe you ate Richie’s pizza. He’ll murder you !” Bev grumbled, but Bill shrugged, deciding to share the pizza with his date by his side. He invited Eddie over, since their first date two days ago went really good.

“ I can’t believe you stole a cheesecake “ He shot back, making Bev shut up. The others chuckled around her, knowing about the incident. Richie had accidentally let it slip off.

“ Where is Richard anyways ?” Mike asked, and Bev informed him that he went to the dry cleaner. She looked up, and saw Stan fidgeting more than usual.

“ Stanley, babe, are you okay ?” Bev asked, lowly so she wouldn’t attract the attention of the others. It seemed to work.

“ Dainty “ Stan mumbled, but his eyes were trained on the table, the pizzas scattered around.

“ Hey, I know we were kinda rude “ She went close to him “ but if this guy does something to you, you tell us, okay ?”

“ He’s amazing Bev “ Stan finally sighed “ Bu-but I don’t know if he wants to be public. We’be been dating for almost three months now “

Bev nodded in understanding, before giving him a side hug.

“ Well, why don’t you ask him ?” She whispered, keeping the conversation between them. Stan was on the smaller couch, playing with one of the cushions.

“ I haven’t talked to him in three days “ He mumbled. Before he could say another word, the door opened, revealing the one and only Richie Tozier

“ Hello Assholes “ He said, and they all greeted him. He made his way to the living room, passing by Mike and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Mike wiped his face with his shirt.

“ Oh hey Eds !” He plopped down on the couch

“ That’s not my name dipshit !” Eddie said, and the others stared im confusion.

“ You tuh-two know each uh-other ?” Bill said, pointing at Eddie.

“ Oh yeah ! Me and Eds have history since the second grade “ He chuckled, and Eddie threw a glare his way, but a content smile passed by his face.

The others were confused, and were about to question them when -

“ Oh hey !” Richie said “ My sweater “

He picked up the red sweater on the table, making Stan’s eyes widen. He looked around frankly, only to find the others with the same look on their face.

“ YOUR SWEATER ? “ Bev screamed

“ DOES THIS MEAN - “ Mike screamed after her

“ You’re so fucking stupid Richard “ Stan said , his hand pressed against his forehead.

“ What’d I do?” Richie asked, for the first time that night training his eyes towards Stan. His dark orbs softened at the sight of the curly haired jew.

“ YOU GUYS ARE HOOKING UP “ Ben screamed , and Richie looked at Stan.

“ YOU TOLD THEM ?” Richie screamed

“ NO DUMBASS. YOU DID “ Stan screamed back, making Bill and Eddie the only confused ones.

“ Guh-guys, what’s going on ?” Bill stammered, Eddie nodding in confusion too

“ STAN AND RICHIE ARE HAVING SEX “ Bev was the one to scream

“ IT’S NOT JUST SEX “ Richie screamed

“ IT SURE SEEMS LIKE IT EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE AFTER EACH NIGHT “. Stan snarked back at Richie, and his eyes widened.

“ It’s not like that Stanley. I- I’m sorry. I was just scared “

The others had fallen into silence now, Stan making his way over to Richie.

“ Scared of what ?” He cupped Richie’s cheeks and smiled timidly.

“ How they would react. But mostly, because I love you “ Bev awed at that “ And I didn’t even know if you wanted to tell the others or wh- “

He was stopped by firm lips pressing against his, Stans mouth molding with his own.

“ God, I love you too Tozier “

Richie smiled, pulling Stan into his lap and peppering kisses across his face.

“ Bev “ Mike stated, a smile on his face “ You owe me twenty bucks “

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this ! please give your honest opinion in the comments. I would really appreciate that :) <3


End file.
